


hold this

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [17]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: School was out for the day, and Tim just wanted to go get ice cream in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I brought my new kitten to school hold her please while I kick this guys ass.
> 
> notes: not inherently shippy, but idc if you take it that way

They were walking down the hallway, chatting aimlessly as they made their way to Tim's locker when someone brushed past Jason, shoving him into the wall backpack first.

"Hey asshole!" called out Jason, eyes on the guy who'd bumped into him despite the fact that he was opening his backpack and checking on something inside. "Watch where the fuck you're going!"

The guy, who Tim estimated was either part of the football team or the young clone of a pro-wrestler, turned around and stood in front of Jason, towering over him by a foot. (Well, it was hard to accurately judge when Jason himself was half a foot taller than Tim, but that’s what it felt like.) "Maybe _you_ shouldn't walk in the middle of the hallway."

Jason managed to tear his eyes away from the guy to give a Tim a look that said 'can you believe this dipshit?' and Tim barely had time to sigh before he had Jason's backpack thrust into his arms. "Oh yeah? I'll have you know that my friend and I were walking on the right side of the hallway like normal people, and that you were, in fact, the douchebag barreling through the middle of the hallway."

"You ready to prove that?" asked the guy, cracking his knuckles as he loomed over Jason, and Tim nearly rolled his eyes out of his head at the gesture.

"I'm always ready to kick ass." Jason spared a side glance for Tim, waiting for his take on the events even though from the crowd gathering around them, there was only one outcome likely to happen.

Tim opened his mouth to tell Jason to calm down--was this even worth getting into a fight about? But he stopped when a soft mewl came out of Jason's bag. Looking down, Tim saw the pathetic face of a scrawny tabby kitten sitting on top of Jason's textbooks. He thought back to other times Jason had been pushed against the wall and grumbled about it, but overall had remained peaceful about it. Tim wondered how long Jason had had the kitten in his backpack--and _why_ \--but suddenly his friend's motives made sense.

He met Jason's eyes and nodded.

Jason grinned widely and curled his hands into fists.

\-----

"I told you kicking ass was my middle name," declared Jason as he and Tim sat on a bench in Robinson Park, eating ice cream cones. Jason sometimes let the little tabby kitten lick his from where it was curled up on his lap.

Tim looked over at Jason, mid-lick. He took in the blooming black-eye on the left side of Jason's face and the darkening bruise across his jaw before he said in a deadpan, "Your middle name is Peter."

"Fuck off, Tim." Jason shoved him, pushing his face into his ice cream and getting some on his nose. "See if I ever let you hang out with me at school to up your cred again."

"Jason, you've been suspended for two weeks for fighting and having an unauthorized animal on campus," said Tim as he tried to lick the ice cream off his face before he gave up and wiped it away with his hand, "I don't think I'm _supposed_ to want the cred hanging out with you can offer."

"But?" Jason held out his cone for the kitten, who took a couple licks before its purring resumed, with his eyes locked on Tim.

Tim huffed and looked away. " _But_ , hanging out with you does have its advantages."

"Like super cute kittens," said Jason triumphantly.

With a roll of his eyes, Tim watched peripherally as Jason scratched the kitten's chin with a soft smile on his face.

"Like super cute kittens," Tim repeated.


End file.
